Ionic Victory, Covalent Destiny
by StarLove18
Summary: Four months after the Mariemaia incident, all the pilots turned Preventers share the same living space, keep track of missions, and everything in between. By the time they've reached their late teens, they pursue university and they find ways to resolve their frustrations from being unable to fight for so long… Because the only life they knew was war. ((OT5, yaoi))


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Just borrowing them.

* * *

"So… it looks like we're being sent on a team mission."

The computer keys clacked as Heero made mental notes on its requirements and parameters. The rest of the G-Team had either focused on packing, cooking or argued with girls on the phone.

Speaking of the devil…

Relena Peacecraft, Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin appeared on the screen.

Heero set his laptop to answer video calls from a handful of people.

"Hey, Heero! We've received an update on your upcoming mission," Noin began. "I will not place you guys at Marriott Hotels."

Heero cocked an eyebrow in response. "Why?" he asked.

"Because it won't allow you to catch the main target," she said.

"Instead, you will attend the Madison Masters Academy for Girls," Sally chimed in. Before Heero could say anything, she added, "You're all required to fit in. Therefore, Relena will help order your uniforms and have them sent to each of you next week. Remember, this assignment will last for a month - perhaps longer. I encourage everyone to blend in with the rest of the students and take their chosen subjects."

"This will also serve as the best cover, so the suspect responsible for kidnapping these girls won't get off easy," said Noin.

"I will also send you a demo on the feminine ways of thinking," Relena said. "Use it wisely, preferably at 'home'."

The ladies had tried their endeavour best not to break into a fit of laughter. Heero's face was beet-red, his eyes filled with shock. How in the heck do they expect to perform well on this Mission when they must wear dresses and act like women? Oh dear…

"Why must we do things like this?" Heero asked with a hint of worry, despite his hardened features.

"Because it's important," Noin explained. "We need to find out, in the best ways possible, who is the mastermind behind the disappearances of these girls. All five of you are the best choices for this assignment. Remember what you're there for."

"Don't get too distracted by the perky stuff," Relena added. "According to Commander Une, a student is associated with the suspect in this school."

Heero crossed his arms and glared at the ladies on his screen. Good thing it didn't scare them, especially when Duo and Quatre entered the shot.

"Everything is ready," Quatre announced. "We're set to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"For real," Duo said. When he noticed the ladies, he waved at them. "So what's poppin'?"

Sally and Heero responded at the same time. "There have been changes."

"Huh?" Duo scratched his head as Quatre thoughtfully inquired, "What changes? Are we moving to a safe house?"

"Yes, but only so you'll be able to disguise yourselves," said Sally.

"So we have to make a cover…" Duo trailed off.

"Already taken care of," said Noin. "I will send additional tools straight to the address you're heading for."

"As we've already explained to Heero, you're all required to blend in with the students-"

"Cool!" Duo interrupted. "I can't wait to wear my biker's jacket and-"

"Dress up like girls at an all-girls academy," said Sally, who returned the favour when she knew how Duo's loquacious chatter would take off.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So…" Quatre's voice trailed off, unable to break away from his shock. His reddened cheeks spoke on his behalf.

"We will do girly stuff?" Duo asked, brokenness clear in his voice. "Please, tell me you're lying. We cannot be girls! It will tarnish our image."

"My thoughts exactly," said Heero. "This is insane!"

Both Sally and Noin straightened and regained their composure. "You have every right to know," Sally spoke. "As we've said before, there's a suspect who serves as a major threat to the student body over there."

"Can we go in there and crackdown, arrest the bastard and leave?"

The ladies shared a sigh on the other end. Duo was on a roll.

"I'm sorry, but I have zero intentions to be surrounded by countless onnas." Now Wufei joined in. "This has got to be the greatest foul on your part." He glared at Sally and Relena in the camera. "And don't talk about my hair length!"

"Too late, my long hair is a dead giveaway." Duo crossed his arms and pouted. His emphasis on 'dead giveaway' silenced the room. It added nothing more to the conversation for the next thirty minutes. This vibe had filled the room with crestfallen, fuming faces until…

"It shouldn't be that hard."

Trowa entered the room with Zechs trailing behind him. "The sooner we head down there and capture both criminals, the better. We shouldn't waste any more time complaining about girls and women. They're already dealing with a lot, especially in this current scenario. A little respect doesn't hurt, so let's man up and get going."

The rest of the group shuddered. Has Trowa lost his mind? According to Duo, he did. That was too much talking for a silent clown.

"Since when were you the type to talk?" Duo asked, albeit condescending. "That's strange. And what's worse is your keen interest in being a girl for a whole month!"

Trowa's neutral expression changed when his eyes flashed with anger. He leapt, with a triple axel and landed right in front of the rude American. He reached in his pockets for throwing knives when Quatre stood between them. Heero held Trowa's wrist in place while Wufei yanked Duo's braid and dragged him away.

"Ow! What the hell, man! All I did was make a solid point."

"Shut up Maxwell!" Wufei snapped. "Because my growing hatred for this cursed mission is clear, he made a solid point. Not you."

As their distance grew, Trowa's features softened a little when Quatre slapped him across the face. Now it was Quatre's turn to harness hardened features; his eyes expressed disappointment. Trowa's face had shock written all over it as he refocused on Quatre.

"Do you have the slightest idea what you almost did?" Quatre asked with a stern tone.

"He threw me off," said Trowa.

"Correction," Heero interrupted. "You almost had one of our team members killed. I know that look well."

Trowa growled. "Let me go."

"No."

"Not until we know for sure you won't pose a threat to us or yourself again," said Quatre. "And you did this in front of the ladies who are still online at the moment."

Shocked for a few seconds, Trowa faced Sally and Noin on the video screen. Relena has already left the room, and Quatre turned to face them.

"We apologize," he said. "We'll patch things up and debrief before our departure tomorrow."

Sally and Noin nodded. "Understood," Noin said as she stepped away from the camera on her end. After a five-minute pause, Sally spoke up.

"I know this has a lot to do with your desires to fight again, correct?" she asked.

The three boys nodded when she crossed her arms and continued.

"Well, besides this upcoming mission, I need the five of you, as a group, to come up with safe words and tactics that warrant a break and recovery period. You've been a team that came together under unexpected, yet gracious circumstances. As bitter as this sounds, the wars are to thank for that."

'She makes a solid point,' thought Zechs, who spent the last fifteen hours observing the dynamics of the G-Team in their shared apartment.

"On that note," she continued, "you all need to come up with an effective backup plan for conflict resolution and dealing with your emotions. Trowa, what you did just now sent Relena running for her life. If I were Duo's mother, I'd stop him in his tracks. Wufei, as well-intentioned, as he is, still doesn't know how to separate nonviolent from violent. And Quatre, as bad as things may get, you were just as impulsive as the others-"

"How?" the blonde asked. "I've blocked him."

Sally nodded, then with furrowed eyebrows added, "You've lost your self-control at the last minute, Quatre. Just because you were all trained to be soldiers at a young age, doesn't excuse the facts. You will always deal with annoyances and frustrations of this nature - some worse than others, in every area of your lives."

"I'm sorry," Trowa said weakly.

With a deep sigh, Sally looked down and shook her head. She crossed her arms. "I don't need an apology, Trowa. The rest of your friends do. All I'm asking is that you all come up with a solid breakout plan when you feel frustrated. This isn't the best approach so far." Looking back at the boys, solemn expressions rested on their faces. Heero no longer had a grip on Trowa's wrist and maintained a safe arm's distance between Quatre and the others. At least she had the chance to talk sense into them.

The only question is, will they follow through? She could only hope, and she didn't care what ideas they came up with as long as it will help them maintain their composures and wellness throughout.

"Thanks, Sally," Heero said.

"No problem. Don't forget what I've told you. Sally signing out!" With a salute, the video call ended.

"Next time, don't yank my hair!" shouted Duo in his room.

"Whatever," said Wufei. "One day, someone's life won't be saved."

"Shut up!"

Wufei spun on his heel to leave when Zechs appeared at the door with crossed arms.

"The ladies expect better from all of you next time," he said. "Otherwise, you guys might not get lucky for future missions."

Wufei heaved a sigh and plopped onto Duo's bed. A triumphant smirk curved Zechs' lips. No one has ever stopped him, yet. Before he could say anything more, Duo blurted.

"We're getting old so fast."

Wufei rolled his eyes from his current position.

"You're fucking 19."

"Poor choice of words, Wu-bun. And who gave you permission to lie on my bed?"

"I thought 'we're getting old so fast,'" mocked Wufei.

"You guys are not 19!" Zechs snapped. He paused, took a deep breath and continued, "You're still sixteen and unrested. The insanity is clear in this apartment, and I know you're capable of handling business like grown-ups. Does that make sense?"

"Yessssss," Duo slurred. Wufei nodded and leaned against the wall.

Zechs shook his head, crossed his arms and aimed his icy glare at Duo.

"Before you grow up fast, smarten up!"

He turned on his heel and left the room, intent on helping the others get organized. An uncomfortable silence graced the atmosphere. Man… this upcoming mission has gotten the best of them. Duo mentally willed himself to ease the tension in the room. From his current position, he shot a glance in Wufei's direction and cleared his throat.

"Wufei?"

His comrade turned to him. "Yes?"

"Sorry about earlier," he began. "I don't like cross-dressing while on duty. I mean, they made Halloween for that. Today is just, not my day."

"I understand," Wufei said. "Today is not my day, either. Sometimes I wish we've had an alternative, aside from fighting."

Duo nodded. "For real. It's like, peacetime has driven us insane. We cannot function without keeping our adrenaline pumping." He moved with fluid grace as his braid swung from side to side. As he sauntered over to the bed, Wufei sat up and stared the other youth up and down like a hawk.

Duo paused his movements and raised his hands.

"Dude, relax. I was aiming for my duffel bag."

"Oh." Wufei grabbed the black duffel and tossed it in Duo's direction. As his comrade caught the bag flawlessly, Wufei resumed his initial position against the wall. Duo scrunched his face; why was Wufei so stubborn?

"I'll go first," Duo said. "Why are you on my bed?"

Wufei rolled his eyes and turned his back on the American youth. "That doesn't matter."

Now it was Duo's turn to roll his eyes. He prodded the other youth's shoulder and made a mental note of Wufei's stiffening muscles. Duo heaved a sigh.

"If we can't get along, I don't know how we'll survive this dreadful mission," he muttered.

Just then, Quatre and Trowa appeared at his bedroom door.

"Hey guys," Quatre began, "we need to talk. It's important."

Huh?

Duo's eyes lit up while Wufei promptly rolled and sat upright on Duo's bed. The American cleared his throat and assumed a seat next to Wufei. "What's up? And shouldn't we wait for Heero, first?"

"He went out with the last set of supplies to load Zechs' car, so he'll be back shortly."

Oh, right… Tomorrow's mission.

"So we're no longer-"

Quatre silenced Duo with his hand in the air. "This matter is different. When Heero makes it back, he'll share the details."

"What details?" Wufei asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's an important matter, considering we might get future assignments that may set our emotions on fire." Quatre entered Duo's room and sat on a red cushion with Tony Stark/Iron Man pictured on it, close to the nightstand. "We need to come up with a game plan and a solution."

"Sally's idea, for the record," Trowa added.

"Well…"

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," Trowa said, as he made eye contact with Duo. "While you and Wufei were gone, Sally had it out with us. To her, it's disappointing how we cannot get around to resolving our problems."

Duo scratched his head as he pondered on the possibility of failure, either for himself or the Team. It's true; once upon a time, their cognition was put into good use. Now, with the progression of peacetime:

Hormones are raging.

Stress is imminent.

With lesser assignments available (and appealing for the record), tensions had risen high in their shared apartment. Is chaos, uncertainty, the struggle for survival and fights for freedom the only thing that mattered? Their Gundams were already gone. Total pacifism benefited them, only but a short time. The deepest root of their frustrations stemmed from the lack of excitement, with their experience, on non-existent battlefields.

Regardless of their past values and influence, war kept them going. It's gotten harder to adjust to this mockery of wondering where they stood.

At least they have each other.

Heero appeared in the doorway, rubbed his jeans and looked at the others; his thoughts weren't here at the moment. He'd rather rethink what Sally had told them, and a flurry of ideas had flashed in his mind while he assisted Zechs in the parking lot moments ago. Due to pent-up tensions in recent weeks, Heero wasn't so sure he wanted to share. Maybe…

"Is he okay?" Trowa asked, snapping the Japanese youth out of his thoughts. Heero's surprised expression lasted for a few seconds, as he caught Wufei and Duo staring into his soul. They didn't appear uptight or annoyed, but it felt uncomfortable.

Unsettling.

"You don't have to put it all out there," Quatre suggested. "Just focus on the basics, Heero."

As he opened his mouth, the phone rang.

Damn it…

Comrades forgotten, feet shuffled and rushed into the kitchen. A shaky hand picked up the phone; his left ear met a busy signal. Heero rushed to his bedroom, opened his laptop, logged on and entered his e-mail inbox.

Nothing.

With a grunt, he got sleep due to his annoyance. With everything that's been happening between him and his teammates, the Perfect Soldier yearned for the moment the storm will calm down. God, do they have to go on this Mission tomorrow?

They'd better stay focused if they want to survive.

Two days later, all five boys were decked in women's fashion from head to toe. Some supplies Zechs had brought to the safe house on Hartford Avenue have proven useful. However, with a rented Dodge Caravan, ten encrypted security systems, Relena's makeup tutorial, their Preventer uniforms hung in a closet, and concealed weapons left behind, it set the parameters necessary.

They've spent their first day familiarizing themselves with this town, gathered clues on their main suspect, and organized their things. Quatre shared a room with Duo since his companion needed a responsive listening ear. Trowa, Wufei and Heero shared another bedroom across the hall. Three concentrated minds held each other accountable - and practiced their "feminine roles", thanks to Trowa's superb acting skills and direction.

The third bedroom had security systems hooked up. A third laptop which contained confidential information about the school's faculty and students. A live map of the areas they're targeting (where the predator prefers to show up). Two security camera screens, which mingled with the school's security systems (Heero had successfully hacked) and their safe house.

They set alarm systems near the front door, back door and garage. At Quatre's insistence, the group had installed hidden cameras and mics in the kitchen, hallway, basement and other parts of the house.

In the safe house, they were themselves; the usual warrior-like bunch. On their way to school, well…

"The thought of working with you has started a story in my mind that is still writing itself." Wufei stuck the straw in his mouth as he stared out the window, in his femme fatale attire. Trowa laughed while Heero and Duo raised their eyebrows in the front seats.

"Promise me that story doesn't feature dudes disguised as women."

Wufei shook his head. "It's the exact opposite. I've figured Noin, Sally and Relena can disguise themselves as men set up explosives and watch the target base disappear in flames."

No response, then…

"Sounds like a great plot twist!" Duo exclaimed. One look at Heero's stoic, icy expression removed his smile. "Aw, c'mon guys! Lighten up a little."

The sound of cracked knuckles sent shivers down his spine. From the corner of his eye, he noticed how Wufei twitched and leaned against the window for dear life.

"I want ice cream," said Trowa.

"We'll be late for school if we stop," said Heero. "Wait till the day is over, or until lunch break."

Trowa rolled his eyes, cracked his knuckles the second time around (with pronounced pulls) and leaned closer to Heero's seat. "Ice cream. Now."

Wufei cocked an eyebrow. "We're on a mission here, and you want to stop for ice cream?"

Heero kept his eyes on the road. "No."

In came a heavy sigh, "Fine. Have it your way."

Trowa leaned back against his seat, crossed his arms and aimed a fierce kick at Wufei, who caught his offending foot just in time.

"Calm down, Trowa! You don't want to ruin your tights too soon."

Trowa groaned and rolled his eyes. "I want my ice cream."

Wufei shot him an intense glare. "I get it. You want to get into your role properly, but this attitude won't do."

"Will you let go of my foot now?" Trowa asked.

"Only when you're calm," Wufei said with finality.

"But I am calm!" Trowa snapped.

Duo shuddered as the scene played out in his mind. "Dear God, please let us get to school soon enough. We can't keep Quatrina waiting forever!"

Just then, a hand tapped Duo's arm and gave a light squeeze. Blue-violet eyes stared at warm Prussian blues.

"We'll be fine," said Heero, who paid no attention to the troublesome pair in the back.

"I hope you're right," Duo said. "We haven't started, yet this mission is already messing with our heads."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Heero replied as he made a right onto the school's parking lot. A small smile crept on his lips. "All we have to do is concentrate on our main goal. Don't let some fashion shift rob your abilities."

Duo smiled. There's still hope.

Hope is short-lived when one cannot see far into the future.

"Isn't it funny how, no matter where you go, you keep seeing the one thing you're most afraid of?"

"Blending in, like this? Absolutely."

"I hope someone will keep this out of my obituary!"

"Okay everyone, let's not panic. Don't forget the real reason we're here. If we catch the main suspects soon enough, we don't have to keep doing this any longer."

"Note to self: Tell Commander Une not to send us on a mission like this ever again."

The rest of the G-Team, in their feminine disguises, shot glares in Wufei's direction.

"Note to self: Wufei is not invited to my birthday destination."

"Note to Heero: I don't care."

"Note to Wufei: Shove it!"

"Note to Heero: Make me."

"Note to self: Hit them."

Heero and Wufei shuffled away and disappeared into the crowd in the busy school hall. One calculated hit from Trowa hurts like hell for an entire week. At least they've dodged that bullet.

Here's to hoping they won't pick fights too soon.

Quatre regained his composure and glanced over their class schedules.

"Cool! Duo, myself and the others are in the same classes."

"Sweet!" Duo exclaimed in his girly voice. "But, what about Trowa? I don't see "Trista" listed here at all."

His smile was short-lived since Trowa is not listed in a big chunk of their subjects. The tall youth placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. We can always meet up for lunch hour."

Quatre's eyes gleamed again. "Yeah, you're right. Then we can discuss our progress further."

"Good. I'll see you guys, later. And make sure the other two are on their best behaviour."

"You can count on it!" asserted Duo.

"Please, introduce yourselves," said a dainty, short blonde. She wore a pair of gold-rimmed glasses, red-coloured lipstick, and a coastal blue summer dress with a floral design. This teacher wore a friendly, warm smile as she leaned against her spruce, polished desk.

"I'm Duet," said Duo in his falsetto.

"Kim," said Wufei, in like fashion.

"Quatrina," said Quatre. He'd secretly hoped their disguises won't flop.

"Havannah" said Heero. His voice only went up two octaves.

"Pleased to meet you all," their teacher replied. "Take any seat you want."

Quatrina sat at a free table, close to Havannah while Duet and Kim joined others at a different table. Once they were settled, their teacher proceeded with the lesson in progress. Social Studies had focused on various ideologies and perspectives, regarding peacetime since the wars ended…

What a coincidence! Havannah smirked, knowing full and well that Relena would love to hear her take on it. It wouldn't surprise her if her companion had any connections with the faculty members. If that were the case, then the mission would be tricky with these disguises the G-Team ought to maintain.

By all means necessary.

Quatrina's chin rested on the back of her hand, as she took time to grasp some informative responses shared by the class. Kim maintained a seemingly rude demeanour as she took notes. Peacetime hadn't been the friendliest to her lately. Duet had tried her darnedest not to contribute, yet discussions were a must for her exuberant soul. Here's to hoping she doesn't fall off-track with her voice projection. Rehearsing for two days with a long, braided ponytail and a deceptively slim figure tickled her fancy.

So how's Trista keeping up?

Her green nail polish, misty eyeshadow and royal blue lipstick were on point. Her sleek and smooth uni bang covered half of her face, which increased her mysterious flavour. Her Biology classmates couldn't resist since they glued their eyes on her, not the lesson.

She also sported a biker jacket, fingerless gloves and leather tights beneath a gothic style skirt.

~Owari~


End file.
